Psych your a girl
by SBholly
Summary: as always my supernatural storys begins with Dean left behind by his father and his brother. English is not my birth language, so there is going to be some mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**don't own**

His head was drowning in a sea of pain, his limps so heavy, and every movement felt like a knife wound being open again and again. Where was he? What happened? those questions kept fading in and out of his conscious. He had to get up, He had to keep on going, fighting whatever it was that had hurt him. But it was so hard, and he was so tired. NO a Winchester never gives up, he had to get up NOW. A whimper left his lips, but it didn't sound like him at all, he must be more messed up than he realist. He tried to open his eyes, to figure out his surroundings, it hurt, made his eyes start to water, the light from the midday sun so bright, that it made his head explode with pain, that last thing he thought before he blacked out was that his hands looked smaller than what he was use to.


	2. Chapter 2

the sun had moved to late afternoon when he gained conscious again, the pain still there, but in a more manageable degree. He slowly opened his eyes, and for the first time took a look at his surroundings, he knew where he was, and he knew why he was there. 10 men had in the last year disappeared in California, every single one of them was found in Los padre national forest, wandering around, completely out of their mind, 5 of those men had soon after died, heart attack, had been the officially statement, the other 5 was still treaded, for trauma, and had not said a word since they where found. Yeah it hadn't been the smartest move to try to hunt the thing, without really knowing what it was, but there wasn't much to go on. He had learned that 7 of the guys had previous convictions from burglary to Rape charges, number 8 Harold Shepherd turned out to be an abusive assh%¨le, number 9 Daniel Barrow had had an affaire with his underage student, and number 10 Edward Camble was a boring business man with a huge gambler debt. It had been Harold Shepherds battered wife who had given him the first clue. Sobbing into a handkerchief she told him about a woman dressed in all black, who had approach her five months ago, the woman had seemed normal enough in the beginning, but had soon turned out to be ratter creepy she had talked a lot about revenge, and in the end Mrs Shepherd had excused herself and left her without a second glans behind. Mrs Shepherd had been weirded out, but didn't think more of it, before her husband disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

his body still felt weird, he tried sitting up, his movements sluggish and slow, and it took more out of his energy than he liked to admit, trying to distract himself, he tried to remember more details of what had brought him to this forest. He remembered small details, like searching the library for any clues without success, going from the police station tucking his fake FBI batch away, the police had not been helpful at all. He remembered his call to his father, that went to voicemail, and his trip to Los padre national forest, where he probably still was, after that it was a complete blank. His movements suddenly stopped when his stare fell on his hands, they didn't look like his hands, he thought in shock, they where smaller and feminine, with long pale fingers, after that realization he became acutely aware of the breasts that he now was in possession of, and let out a very unmanly scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean Winchester was not a happy man...ah woman, not happy at all. what kind of a sick fugly monster went around stealing peoples gender from them. Okay maybe the new found hormones was making an appearance. He had to get out of this stupid forest and back to the motel room so he could start researching. If anybody ever found out about this, he would never see the end of it.


	5. Chapter 5

It took him much longer than he had anticipated to reach the edge of the forest, partly because he still was unsure about his exact where about and partly because he kept tripping over in his much to large shoes and clothes. It was beginning to darken, the sun almost fully set, when he finally reach the place he vaguely remembered he parked the impala, luckily she was still there. Almost crying in joy he got in to his beloved car, and with a frustrated grunt adjusted the car seat, why in the bloody h..ll was he so small? He hadn't looked in the mirror yet to scared of what he would see, but finally he couldn't find an excuse anymore, and with a sigh he decided it was time.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean winchester is still not mine:(

how Dean looks now : name/nm1416900/?ref_=nv_sr_1

It was funny, in a very perverse sens of the word that the one ting that startled Dean the most was that the girl in the mirror look very much like his mother. The blond locks of hair was still pretty short, but he could almost see in his minds eye how it would look falling in waves down his back. He didn't know how long he sat there looking, studering the girl in the mirror, before he came out of the shock made trance. starting the Impala with trembling hands, he began the drive back to the motel.


End file.
